bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg Helios
'''Cyborg Helios' (サイボーグ・ヘリオス Saibôgu Heriosu) is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan that is the evolved form of Viper Helios. He despised Drago and wished to become the Ultimate Bakugan. It looks the same as Turbine Helios. On the official Bakugan website, Bakugan.com and on Bakugan Dimensions, it was mistakenly called just Helios. Information Description Cyborg Helios is an evil dragon that obeys every command from the contemptuous Spectra. Its mammoth wings allow it to move swiftly and avoid quick attacks. Cyborg Helios has poisonous tipped thorns covering its body. From its mouth, it can shoot cannonball fire blasts with rapid speed. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Brotherly Love, when Spectra challenges Mira Clay, he easily won and she asked him how much power did the Cyborg Helios use to defeat her and Cyborg Helios simply answered that he only used 20 percent power to defeat his sister. In the second round it used all of its power and defeated Thunder Wilda and Baliton really easily. In Ultimate Bakugan, he faced Drago and won the first and third rounds. In Final Countdown, he fought Maxus Dragonoid and it was a match until the next episode, Reunion, which has not been determined because the battle was terminated and he still faced Drago in a head to head fight. In Spectra Rises, Helios was upgraded into a Mark 2 version of himself. He is the same Helios, but with more armor and more power. He can now become Maxus Helios MK2 as well. ; Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar: Brings the opponent's power back to their base level and adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * FARBAS: Heals all damage done to Cyborg Helios and keeps his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. * Explosion Lambda: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Chaos Shock Cannon: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Cyborg Helios. Weaknesses Unlike Hades or Altair, Cyborg Helios does not seem to have any major weaknesses. However, he does have some weak points: * If Spectra does not activate FARBAS when Cyborg Helios is weakened, his body can turn bitter and suffer cruel damage and faint. * In Ultimate Bakugan, Cyborg Helios was unable to analyze strategy of his opponents, his FARBAS ability wouldn't work and his Explosion Lambda did barely anything due to Neo Dragonoid learning a new Perfect Core ability Maximum Dragon. This may have been due to the fact that previous battle data did not include anything on Maximum Dragon. Maxus Helios Maxus Helios consists of Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. Game Cyborg Helios was first released as Helios in BakuBronze series, then as Special Attack Bakugan renamed Turbine Helios. It was re-released in the evil Evolution Pack in Mechtanium Surge. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, they brought back Cyborg Helios. It is only seen in Darkus, available in BakuEvolutions or Bakugan vs Marvel with Iron Man. The Pyrus version has 680 Gs, 620 Gs, 610 Gs, or 450 Gs. In the Toys"R"Us Special Maxus Helios Set, it has a grey color overall with dark red highlights. It has 650 Gs like Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus). The Darkus Helios that comes with Iron Man Stealth Armor is 900 Gs while the one that comes with Iron Man Extremis Armor is 920 Gs. Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders